


My Dear Comrade

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Friendship, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Angst, POV First Person, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadeite confesses to a rotten deed, and Nephrite isn't as angry as he should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear Comrade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friends, and Maybe More](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/74876) by Myself. 



> I wrote a little Nephrite/Jadeite thing as my very first foray into slash at the tender age of seventeen. It was a bit OOC, the writing kind of sucked, but it was my first. So I decided to re-write it.

If I hadn't been born to serve Queen Beryl, I definitely would have liked to become an astronomer. The stars have always held great fascination for me...their movement, the way they illuminate the night, the stories behind every constellation.

But tonight, I couldn't focus on the stars alone. For some reason Jadeite kept creeping into my mind, the way he'd taken the blame for my failure to locate Sailor Moon and how Queen Beryl had laid into him. He didn't even flinch, only bowed in apology...and for a moment, something in his gaze implied it wasn't only her he was apologizing to.

"Nephrite? May I come in?"

Speak of the devil, I thought in mild amusement.

"It's open," I said. Jadeite stepped into the room, his eyes downcast. "Is something on your mind?"

"I have a confession to make," he said. "Nephrite, my comrade...I have always admired and respected you. Which is why what I did today was unforgivable."

What was he talking about? I got up from my chair and placed a hand on his shoulder, he flinched away and refused to meet my eyes.

"I gave you false information," he said slowly. "Queen Beryl placed you in charge of finding Sailor Moon, but I'd been doing some research of my own. So I told you a location I knew she wouldn't be in hopes that you would fail and I could find her myself." His face darkened with shame, and he turned away. "But glory isn't worth betraying my comrade. I am truly sorry, Nephrite. What I did was inexcusable."

I wanted to be angry. The fact that a man I considered a brother could do something so devious...my hand cried out to strike him across the face, but for some strange reason I felt the need to restrain myself.

"Jadeite-"

"I do advise you to act quickly, though," he continued. "I wouldn't be surprised if Kunzite and Zoisite are conducting their own private search as we speak, Zoisite especially. You know how sneaky he is."

 _That_ was why. He'd clearly done what he did out of envy towards me, envy that mirrored my own towards Kunzite and Zoisite. I placed my hand on his shoulder once more, and this time he didn't flinch.

"You're right," I said. "What you did was inexcusable, but not unforgivable."

"Pardon?" He blinked, and for some reason I found myself momentarily entranced by those stormy eyes.

"If it were me, I would have done the same thing," I confessed. "Envy is a savage beast, my friend, and when she takes control it's hard to stop her." Suddenly, inspiration struck. "Queen Beryl has yet to reassign me," I said. "But it's a tough job to do on my own. I certainly could use a partner, and I'd like that to be you."

"But Queen Beryl, she-"

"I'll speak to her," I said. "I'm sure I'll be able to convince her somehow."

He gave a small bow and looked up at me, a geniune smile on his face.

"Thank you, my dear comrade."

That was when we kissed. I don't know how or why it happened, or who moved first, just that his lips were surprisingly soft. When we drew back, we looked away from each other.

"Perhaps it's best we don't speak of this again," I said, and he nodded in agreement.

"I apologize if I acted rashly," he said. "Well, goodnight, Nephrite. Hopefully we'll have better luck tomorrow."

He left, and I discreetly touched my lips with the tips of my fingers.

"Hopefully this won't affect our work," I mumbled as I laid down on my bed.


End file.
